In recording desired symbols in dot pattern with the use of a single-nozzle ink jet printer of the charge amplitude controlling type, deflection in the column direction of the dot pattern is accomplished by controlling the charge amplitude on individual ink drops in a manner to produce differences in the amount of deflection between the ink drops as they pass between a pair of high voltage deflection plates, while deflection in the row direction, however, is not practised by any charge amplitude means. For this reason the carriage carrying a nozzle and a charge electrode thereon is constructed and arranged to travel in the row direction for substitution therefor. The carriege, therefore, travels necessarily in the row direction even during the period of time where printing is made for a column of the dot pattern, with the results that inclination of the printed pattern occurs inavoidably at a fixed angle with respect to the column or vertical direction. Such inclination, in general, is not preferrable. It is desired from a consideration of fine printing and a variety of symbol recording that an inclination angle is adjustable at the operator's option.